Temperatura
by ngefan2010
Summary: ¿Frio o calor? ¿que prefieren?
1. Chapter 1

Calor

El calor en el aire era sofocante. Shinji y Asuka estaban los dos solos en el apartamento. La pelea con el ángel de turno había dañado todos los aparatos eléctricos y electrónicos en la ciudad. Solo los cuarteles generales eran la excepción. Este Ángel usaba su campo AT para elevar la temperatura hasta el punto de una supernova. No sin mucho esfuerzo por fin había sido derrotado por la acción conjunta de los tres evas.

Sin aire acondicionado, sin televisión y haciendo demasiado calor afuera como salir los dos jóvenes sudaban como si estuvieran en un sauna. Shinji usaba unos shorts y una camiseta. Asuka usaba lo mismo, pero parecía pasarlo peor que él muchacho. Sus shorts eran más cortos y se pegaban a su cuerpo como un guante. Sus largas piernas salían de él y se podía atisbar la unión de ellas con la cadera y los cachetes de la parte baja de sus nalgas. Su camiseta amarilla era demasiada holgada. No llevaba nada de ropa interior y el infernal calor le hacia perder todo recato o pudor frente a su compañero de piso.

-¡Estoy aburrida!- gruño mientras caminaba a gatas con la elegancia de una pantera hacia donde él estaba. Las lozas del suelo estaban frescas y ellos estaban sentados en el piso con la ventana abierta de par en par, esperando algo de brisa. Shinji se echo hacia atrás y estiro sus piernas mientras Asuka se acercaba. Podía atisbar sus senos bamboleando por el cuello de su camiseta amarilla.

Asuka estaba invadiendo su espacio personal y Shinji solo atino a flexionar su pierna en forma refleja de defensa. Su rodilla quedo en todo el canalillo de los pechos, entre sus senos. Shinji miraba los azules ojos de la alemana con timidez y aprensión. Al lado del muchacho un vaso de helada limonada y llena de hielo sudaba. Asuka se tomo el contenido líquido en un lento trago largo sentada en sus talones. La alemana sacudía su camiseta delante del muchacho para refrescarse mientras se pasaba el vaso de hielo por la frente.

-¡Estoy aburrida!- repitió con fastidio la alemana como si fuera obligación de Shinji remediar eso. Ella recostó su cabeza entre las piernas del muchacho y se estiro con gracia felina en el suelo. Con una mano sostenía el vaso y con la otra chupaba el hielo entre sus dedos. De esa forma se había bebido toda su limonada y acabado con el hielo en su vaso.

Shinji contemplaba en silencia las curvas y redondeces del cuerpo perlado en sudor. La alemana arremango su camiseta exhibiendo su vientre plano y su alargado ombligo. Con la mano por debajo de la tela y entre sus pechos sacudía la prenda para refrescarse.

-¡Que calor!- gruño la alemana lánguidamente mientras cerraba los ojos amodorrada y soñolienta. Ella chupaba el cubo de hielo que sobresalía entre sus labios en flor. Se tragaba el glacial guijarro haciéndolo girar dentro de su boca para luego hacerlo emerger. Shinji le aparto el flequillo del pelo de la frente con una mano y le soplo en el rostro.

-¡Mmmmm!- hizo Asuka en forma ambigua sin mostrar que era de su agrado o desagrado lo hecho por el muchacho. Con suavidad el joven volvió a soplar sobre su rostro y girando la cabeza hizo que la bocanada de aire recorriera la garganta y bajara por su vientre. Con la mano el muchacho empezó a abanicarle la cara, el cuello y los pechos.

La joven se relamió de gusto y Shinji esbozo una sonrisa. Siguió soplando y abanicándole por un rato mientras ella chupaba con la boca del hielo. Shinji se relamió los labios resecos y sin pensarlo le quito el hielo a Asuka de la boca

-¡Mmmmmmm!- protesto Asuka frunciendo el ceño. Estaba muy cómoda con la cabeza recostada en las piernas del muchacho, con el resto de su sudado y escultural cuerpo echado en el suelo como reptil calentándose al sol. El calor le hacia perder agresividad y a Shinji le daba audacia. El muchacho tenía el hielo en la boca humedeciéndose los labios. Con una mano paso el hielo por el vientre de la chica mientras volvía a soplar sobre su cara. El hielo se deslizo como mantequilla sobre sartén caliente.

Los hilillos de agua se fundían con las gotas de sudor mientras el muchacho hacia espirales sobre la panza de la chica pelirroja. Asuka estaba quieta y no protesto cuando la atrevida mano se deslizo por debajo de su camisa. Shinji dejo que el hielo se derritiera en medio de los pechos de la alemana. Los hilillos de agua se deslizaban por los hombros o se empozaban en la garganta. Lo poco que quedaba del hielo el muchacho se lo metió en la boca y dejo que se deshiciera sobre su lengua.

-¡Sabes rico!- Dijo el muchacho

-¡Por que estoy rica!- replico ella con una fiera sonrisa mientras le acariciaba la cara con el dorso de su mano

Shinji tomo otro hielo del vaso mientras bebía el poco líquido que se había derretido. En su boca degusto el sabor dulce y acido del hielo hasta hacerlo desaparecer. El cubo transparente emergió de entre sus labios y el muchacho lo tomo entre sus dedos. Los pasó como si fueran un lápiz labial en la línea de la boca de Asuka y ella, chupándole los dedos, se lo quedo dentro de su boca. La joven no protesto cuando la mano del muchacho se deslizo por su suave vientre de gata. La yema de los dedos rozaba la húmeda piel y sentían los definidos músculos abdominales.

Lentamente el muchacho se fue metiendo por debajo de su Short hasta sentir los ásperos pelillos de su coño depilado. Asuka tomo la mano entre las suyas y las guio a sus pechos. La joven se subió su camiseta y los dejo a la vista. ¡Eran exquisitos! Suaves, turgentes y redondos. Rematados con un capullo rosa no más grande que un garbanzo y con una aureola alrededor del tamaño de unos labios en beso.

Asuka se dejo caer la cabeza por las piernas del muchacho hasta tocar el suelo. El muchacho se puso sobre ella y la beso en la boca. Con labios, lenguas y dientes luchaban por el cubo de hielo en la boca de la alemana. Finalmente Shinji fue el vencedor y con una sonrisa echo el cubo de hielo de nuevo en el vaso con su boca. El japonés quería otro premio. Se puso sobre la alemana, entre sus piernas, y la beso en la boca sin excusas metiéndole la lengua.

Asuka dejo que la fría y húmeda lengua del muchacho le separara los labios y profundizara el beso. Luego ella atrapo el labio superior y luego el inferior para chuparlos suave y pausadamente como si fueran deliciosas golosinas. Los jóvenes ladeaban la cabeza, rozaban sus mentones en el apasionado beso mientras sus cuerpos remedaban el coito. Shinji le chupaba la lengua a la alemana mientras su duro bulto entre las piernas se aplastaba una y otra vez contra los ajustados shorts de la alemana. Los pezones le rasguñaban el pecho mientras el se movía en suave vaivén sobre ella. Las lenguas seguían jugando en sus bocas a enroscarse. El roce de sus pechos desnudos contra la suave tela de algodón de la camisa del muchacho ponía a Asuka más y más cachonda.

Shinji se irguió y en un lento movimiento se quito su camiseta revelando un bonito torso sin vello, de pectorales incipientes y piel satinada. Asuka le imito el gesto desde su posición de acostada y los dos quedaron desnudos de la cintura para arriba. Shinji sentía que no había razón para tener prisa. Los senos de Asuka estaban espectaculares y en toda su gloria. Aunque el muchacho se moría de ganas para follarla se reprimió y prefirió en hacerle honores a esa parte de la anatomía de su compañera de piso.

El muchacho volvió a besarla en la boca. Asuka sintió que el beso era más firme y le gusto el roce desnudo de su piel sobre ella. Ella deslizo sus manos para despeinarlo mientras se besaban. Los cortos y sedosos cabellos cosquilleaban entre sus dedos. Aprovechando el agarre subió la cabeza de Shinji y pudo sentir mejor su boca sobre la suya.

Asuka dejaba en forma pasiva que Shinji le besara el mentón, las mejillas y la yugular. ¡No lo hacia nada mal! El muchacho tomo otro cubo de hielo del vaso y Asuka dio un respingo de gusto, ¡de sorpresa!, al sentirlo sobre la piel. Sus erectos pezones se fruncían y encogían al sentir el frio hielo en su punta o siguiendo la circunferencia de su aureola. El muchacho chupaba del hielo en forma sensual mientras sus cálidas manos amasaban sus senos como si fueran masa para pan. Asuka empezó a gemir al sentir los lametazos de su lengua fría, la succión de su boca helada, sus gélidos labios rozando su piel.

Los senos de Asuka se moldeaban contra el agarre del muchacho. La alemana giro la cabeza a un lado dando espacio para más besos en su cuello de cisne. Las fuertes manos del muchacho estrujaban los duros pechos unos contra otro para chupar a la vez de los dos pezones. Asuka bramaba, jadeaba, gemía de placer y deleite mientras se retorcía.

Con las piernas hacia arriba dejo que el muchacho le quitara su última prenda quedando por completo desnuda. Con el hielo en la boca el muchacho le hacia alucinar con el mejor sexo oral de su vida. El hielo o la lengua rozaban su abultado clítoris, incordiándolo y estimulándolo. Shinji le separo los labios vaginales con sus pulgares y se sorprendió al ver una telita de carne en toda la entrada.

-¡Eres virgen!- Exclamo sin poderlo evitar

-¡Por supuesto que lo soy Baka Shinji! ¿Por quien me tomas?- se molesto la alemana. Con la punta de su dedo pulgar el muchacho rozo el sensitivo clítoris mientras su otro pulgar se deslizaba entre los tiernos labios vaginales. Las piernas de Asuka trataron de cerrarse de golpe. Shinji sonreía con malicia.

-¡Por una guarra!- Dijo el muchacho y Asuka sintió que era el mejor de los cumplidos. El dedo índice y el medio de Shinji estaban fríos de sostener el hielo. Entraban y salían de su interior hasta estar calientes. Shinji chupaba el hielo en su boca como si fuera un chupete. Asuka sentía su boca, labios y lengua helados en su sexo tibio, húmedo de jugos espesos. Shinji le metió el hielo en su coño y cerrándole las piernas lo dejo ahí hasta que se derritiera por completo.

-¡Me duele! ¡Esta frio!- protesto Asuka en un puchero y haciendo morritos.

-¡Te va a doler mucho más dentro de poco!- dijo el muchacho en forma enigmática mientras sacaba su miembro de sus Shorts. El también se quedo desnudo. El muchacho se hacia una paja para disminuir el dolor. Sus pelotas le dolían y el muchacho trataba de no perder el control para no lastimar a Asuka. La alemana estaba de espaldas recostada en sus codos adivinando las intenciones del muchacho. El hielo en el interior de su coño estaba por completo derretido. Ella se abrió de piernas y su sexo bostezo lloriqueando agua, con hilillos de miel transparente entre los labios

-¡Súbete y móntame!- ordeno la alemana.

Shinji acaricio los muslos desnudos con sus manos. Asuka se estremeció de pies a cabeza al sentir el glande cabezón mojándose en su raja con sus jugos. Con algo de miedo se dejo caer con suavidad en el piso y cerro los ojos mordiéndose los labios. La brisa por fin se digno a soplar por la ventana refrescando los cuerpos de los jóvenes calientes por el deseo. Shinji rozaba superficialmente su raja sin "atinar" todavía la forma de meter su miembro. Con una mano sostenía y se equilibraba sobre Asuka mientras la otra apuntaba. La pelirroja dio un respingo al sentir la punta roma separando sus sensitivos labios vaginales y metiéndose en su interior. Los rebordes de la cabeza los sentía pasar, llenando a reventar su coño. La tenue barrera era todo lo que evitaba el paso al ariete de carne. Shinji estaba sobre ella como si fuera a hacer lagartijas.

Shinji bajaba sus caderas mientras que Asuka las subía con sus piernas. La pelirroja sentía en su espalda la succión del piso por el vacío creado entre su piel y la superficie. Entre la piel y el suelo había una película de agua. Asuka sintió dolor ante la primera arremetida. La piel de los jóvenes amantes patinaba en los cuerpos húmedos de sudor. ¡Pero el interior de Asuka estaba más resbaloso! Asuka echo la cabeza hacia atrás al sentir la segunda embestida. ¡El dolor era insoportable y casi grito que parara! Pero ella era muy orgullosa. Shinji no le daba tregua, ni paz. Después de varias estocadas más Asuka por fin entrego su honra.

El muchacho se dejo caer sobre ella mientras Asuka se enroscaba con brazos y piernas a su alrededor. Shinji sintió su coño frio, fresco, apretado ¡delicioso como un helado!… Asuka le clavo las uñas en la espalda para sacarlo de su ensueño. El muchacho comenzó su suave vaivén de su cuerpo de atrás para adelante, el subir y bajar de sus caderas. Shinji se revolvía y machacaba a su amante, girando y sacudiendo sus caderas para que su polla golpeara todos esos puntos sensibles dentro de ella. El muchacho se concentraba solo en los adherentes y aferradores músculos de las paredes internas de la vagina de su amante.

Los jóvenes jadeaban y bramaban como bestias en celo. Shinji solo seguía su instinto y estaba cansándose, pero seguía cambiando el ángulo de penetración, la profundidad y la intensidad de sus embestidas. ¡En verdad que le tenía ganas a la alemana desde el día que la conoció! Acuchillaba su sexo sin piedad, inconscientemente vengándose de todos sus malos tratos y malos modos. La detonación estaba cerca y los jóvenes la sintieron casi sin darse cuenta. Shinji salió apenas a tiempo. Los chorros de leche salieron disparados a la cara, los pechos y el vientre de la alemana. Shinji estaba agotado:

-¡Con razón dicen "echar un polvo"!... uno queda echo polvo después de esto…- Dijo

-¡Baka!- dijo la alemana risueña- No es tu primer polvo ¿verdad?...

-Te lo juro… ¡es mi primera vez!- le replico el muchacho

-La primera niña es una frígida, Hikari solo tiene ojos para el idiota de Touji y Maya es lesbiana reprimida… ¡solo nos dejan a Misato o a la Doctora Akagi!- Bromeo Asuka

-¿Maya es lesbiana?... ¿A Hikari le gusta Touji?

-¡En verdad que eres bien tonto, Kínder!

Solo quedaba un cubo de hielo en el vaso y ellos seguían teniendo calor… o mejor dicho ¡seguían muy calientes! Shinji estaba sentado en la cama mientras Asuka estaba de rodilla mamándoselo con su boca helada o pasando el hielo por su frenillo, por sus bolas. La alemana era muy competitiva y no iba a estar satisfecha si no le hacia sentir a Shinji un placer mejor que el que ella había disfrutado. No se creía que fuera la primera vez del muchacho y trataba de vencer a quien se le había adelantado.

La electricidad había sido repuesta. Shinji y Asuka aprovecharon para seguir haciendo el amor bajo la fuerte brisa de todos los ventiladores de la casa. En cuatro patas el coño de la alemana era penetrado y acuchillado por Shinji que estaba parado sobre sus rodillas. Shinji bombeaba sin descanso sin poder creer que en verdad estuviera jodiendo con Asuka. La pelirroja estaba con la mirada perdida. Su cuerpo se convulsionaba cada segundo, con cada orgasmo.

Desde ese día cada vez que Asuka le decía en privado y sin venir a cuento de que tenía calor Shinji sabía que harían el amor como animales en lo que estuvieran solos


	2. Chapter 2

Frio

El frio en el aire era intenso. Los de Nerv y la ONU se las arreglaban como podían para ayudar a su personal y a los habitantes de Tokio-03 a pasar la nevada. El ángel de turno usaba su campo AT para generar frío hasta el punto del cero absoluto. Había sido derrotado, pero todavía había secuelas.

Shinji y Rei caminaban juntos con ropas invernales. Acostumbrados al clima tropical de eterno verano de su ciudad les costaba adaptarse al intenso frío. Rei llevaba un suéter y debajo dos camisas más, una bufanda y una larga falda hasta los tobillos. Usaba un largo abrigo hasta los pies y sus manos estaban enfundadas en guantes de lana

Shinji iba igual de abrigado, con un anorak y gruesos pantalones jean. Pero Rei había recibido de lleno los peores ataques del ángel. Ella sentía un frío intenso que parecía venir más de su interior que del exterior.

Shinji había insistido en acompañarla a su casa. A Rei, con su indiferencia habitual, le daba igual. Shinji parecía estar arrepentido de abandonar los Cuarteles Generales, en donde había calor y comida. Pero dada las circunstancias parecía un centro de refugiados abarrotado de gente. El comandante Ikari no estaba y Rei prefería estar recluida como una ermitaña en su departamento hasta su regreso.

La joven seria caminaba con Shinji pisándole los talones en medio de la más completa desolación. Todo era un crudo y helado blanco. El aliento de los jóvenes eran visibles bocanadas de humo níveo. Rei empezó a tiritar y a castañear los dientes. Golpeo sus enguantadas manos una contra otra, ¡pero no las sentía! Ateridas, rígidas, engarfiadas las sentía congeladas desde sus huesos.

-¡Shinji!... ¡mis manos!- Atino a decir a su compañero sin su mutismo habitual. Un frio terror le embargaba y su linda cara era por vez primera capaz de reflejarlo.

-¡Déjame ver!- le replico el joven dispuesto a ir a su auxilio

Shinji había visto una película sobre algo parecido. Le quito los guantes a Rei y le froto nieve entre sus blancas manos. Rei sintió dolor, como mil agujas clavándose. Grito de dolor y se retorció tratando de liberarse del agarre del muchacho. Pero Shinji la tenía bien sujeta.

-¡Es para que la sangre vuelva a circular Rei!...-Le dijo el joven Ikari- trata de mover tus dedos… ¡así!...

Shinji se quito sus guantes, frotando sus manos y calentándolas con su aliento, se puso a descongelar las manitas de Rei entre las suyas. Rei comenzaba a calmarse y a recuperarse de su ataque de pánico. ¡A ella nunca le había pasado algo parecido! Shinji extrajo de uno de los bolsillos de su anorak una botellita plana de metal. Se la ofreció a Rei

-Es ginebra… Misato me la dio para el frio del camino… ¡solo tomate un sorbo!

Shinji busco sus guantes que había dejado caer al piso por la prisa de ayudar a su compañera. Rei se puso los suyos que habían estado en sus bolsillos. El licor bajaba por su garganta ardiente y quemante. Rei se tomo casi toda la botella. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, encendidas, con la sangre golpeteando en sus venas y arterias. El cuerpo lo sentía de pronto ligero, con una calidez que venía de su interior

A Shinji no le gusto que Rei se hubiera bebido casi todo el contenido de la botella. Misato le había explicado que solo se tomara un sorbo por que la bebida era prácticamente puro alcohol. De lo que quedo solo tomo un poco y en verdad se sintió restablecido. Mirando a su alrededor se dio cuenta de que venía una tormenta de nieve. Estaban a mitad de camino y no había tiempo para volver o proseguir.

-Rei… ¡tenemos que encontrar refugio rápido!

La peli azul asintió, amodorrada y atontada por el alcohol. No estaba borracha… pero ¡casi! Eufórica y achispada solo se dejaba llevar por Shinji de la mano con una ambigua e imperceptible semi-sonrisa en la cara. Cerca de allí encontraron un parque y allí un castillo de fibra de vidrio con puente levadizo y cuatro torres en sus esquinas. Sin nada mejor los dos entraron y se refugiaron en su interior. Afuera la tormenta se desato con granizo y nieve. Cerraron el castillo e iluminaron con la luz de sus celulares

El castillo era en realidad un cascaron vacío. En su interior estaban encorvados, con apenas espacio para ellos dos, pero hacia el centro podían ponerse de rodillas sin que sus cabezas tocaran el techo que repiqueteaba como una ametralladora bajo el granizo. Para niños de la mitad de su tamaño el castillo era un divertido lugar de juegos grande y espacioso. Las cuatro torres eran en realidad unos respiraderos. Rei se puso a examinar todo, aunque seguía con la mente embotada

-Shinji… ¡quitémonos la ropa!... vamos a ponerla en el suelo como una alfombra para aislarnos del piso… esto es como un iglú, podemos mantenerlo tibio y caliente con solo nuestro calor corporal- explico la joven de ojos rojos

Así lo hicieron. Rei solo se quedo con sus bragas, su sostén y sus medias. Usaba el abrigo como una improvisada manta para cubrirse, ¡mas que todo del frío! Shinji estaba con sus calzoncillos, su camisa negra y sus medias. El resto de sus ropas estaban extendidas en el embaldosado y ellos estaban sobre ellas

Rei tiritaba de frio y castañeaba sus dientes a pesar de estar más abrigada. Solo el calor corporal de Shinji calentaba el ambiente. Los jóvenes estaban sentados a la manera india, espalda contra espalda. Shinji sentía a Rei temblando con solo la tela del abrigo como barrera entre ellos.

-Shinji… ¿te queda licor?... es que me estoy muriendo de frio- dijo la chica

Shinji le paso la botella y Rei se termino de beber lo que quedaba. Ella sintió su cuerpo entibiarse. Se había bebido todo de un solo golpe, como alcohólica empedernida. Todavía no estaba del todo borracha, pero tenía dificultad para hilvanar sus ideas con claridad.

-Shinji… ¡quítate la camisa!... si me abrazas debajo del abrigo me darás más calor…

Shinji así lo hizo. La conocía lo suficiente como para saber que ella no tenía vergüenza o sentimientos de pudor. Con el abrigo sobre sus hombros abrazaba a Rei desde atrás como improvisado trono para la peli azul. Ella estaba acurrucada contra él sintiendo su agradable calor. Las piernas del muchacho estaban afuera del abrigo que Rei trataba de mantener cerrado con sus manitas para que el calor no se escapara

-Shinji… ¿te sientes bien?... pareciera que te fuera a dar fiebre- Dijo Rei inocentemente al sentir como la temperatura del muchacho se iba elevando y su cuerpo afiebrando. Shinji se estaba excitando a pesar suyo abrazando las deliciosas curvas de la chica pálida

-¡Me siento bien Rei!- le replico el aludido- pero, ¿te podrías quitar el sostén?... el broche me lastima el pecho…- Era mentira, pero Shinji quería aprovecharse de la situación lo más posible. ¡Rei era tan rara!... pero muy hermosa y atrayente… ¡encantadora!... se preguntaba si en verdad se quitaría la prenda…

Rei se inclino hacia adelante y con sus manitas se desabrocho el sostén. Shinji admiro la espalda desnuda de la peli azul para luego sentirla lisa contra su pecho. Shinji trago saliva de solo imaginar que delante de él los pechos de Ayanami estaban libres y a la vista. La joven por el contrario solo cerró el abrigo y se ovillo más para aprovechar el calor. Rei no podía pensar con claridad, pero Shinji parecía estar más caliente. Sus brazos la abrazaban por la cintura, sobre su vientre desnudo. Quemantes, afiebrados… con un calor agradable para ella

Shinji sentía el femenino cuerpo tibio. La pálida piel de gallina por el frio buscaba su calor. Lánguida y amodorrada la bella joven parecía estar ajena en los efectos que producía sobre el muchacho. Tragando saliva el muchacho se aventuro a tocar uno de los senos con su mano. Solo la ahueco y lo puso sobre la curva turgente de carne en punta. Los pezones de Rei estaban enhiestos y duros por el frio. Rei no dijo nada por que la cálida mano le daba al pecho el calor que tanto ansiaba. La chica estaba medio adormilada. Siempre había tenido frío… ¡pero ahora todo era tan distinto!... que agradable era sentir calor… el calor de alguien… el calor de Shinji envolviéndola y protegiéndola del frío y cruel mundo exterior.

-Rei… ¡me gustas mucho!... siempre me has gustado… desde el día en que te conocí…- Las palabras calentaron su oído con su aliento. Lentamente era acostada. El muchacho se le quedo admirando su bello torso desnudo y sus largas piernas solo por un instante. El olor de hembra de Rei se confundía con el olor a sangre del LCL. Aprensivo el muchacho solo se limito a acariciarle las piernas como si le estuviera pidiendo permiso. Pero Rei solo lo miraba con sus ojos rojos sin decir palabra. Sin decir nada dejo que Shinji le quitara su braga, solo ayudándolo a quitarle los calzoncillos.

El muchacho estaba empalmado y su miembro estaba duro como piedra. Estaba sobre Rei y no atinaba a meter su enorme miembro dentro del diminuto coño de crespón azul. A pesar de su inexperiencia y excitación el muchacho intentaba ser delicado y cuidadoso con su compañera. Shinji solo había estado friccionando su pene entre los muslos blancos de Rei, masajeando y circunvalando su raja vertical, los delicados y finos labios vaginales en forma agradable para Rei.

A Rei le gustaba sentir su calor. Sentirlo encima de ella o contra su piel. Los dos jóvenes solo se abrazaban y se besaban antes de reanudar sus intentos de folla. Shinji no sentía que había prisa. La albina era hermosa, sus senos blancos coronados con carnosos pezones rosa eran una delicia para la vista y el tacto. Su vientre liso y plano era perfecto. Su culo redondo y suave, respingón y altivo, no tenía nada que envidiarle a Asuka. Rei por el contrario solo quería del fuego de hoguera del infierno que ardía en el muchacho dentro de ella

Se acercaron y se fundieron en un nuevo beso. Entonces él, haciendo uso solamente de su lengua, le recorrió el cuerpo haciendo una larga escala en sus pechos, los que degustó una y otra vez, mordisqueando los cada vez más duros pezones. Continuó luego hasta detenerse al final del vientre. Instintivamente Rei Ayanami separó un poco las piernas para permitir que Shinji hundiese su cara en medio de ellas y le proporcionara sensaciones que nunca en su vida había imaginado que pudiera sentirlas. Shinji comenzó a lamer de arriba a bajo introduciendo ocasionalmente su lengua tan solo para oír los gemidos de placer de su compañera.

Pronto los papeles se invirtieron. Shinji estaba de espaldas, apoyándose en sus codos. La joven se dirigió sin preámbulos al falo de su amante. Lo tomó con ambas manos y con su lengua comenzó a dar vueltas sobre su extremo rojizo, introduciéndolo poco a poco en su boca mientras lo recorría con las manos de arriba a bajo. Lo saboreaba cuanto podía, acelerando la maniobra a veces, lo sacaba y metía en la boca rápidamente. No estaba acostumbrada y era su primera vez… pero la pasión y la excitación le hacían perder todo asco o escrúpulo

Shinji pronto la tomó del mentón y le levanto la cara. Cuando la tuvo suficientemente cerca se irguió un poco hasta asirla por la cintura, la suspendió un poco hasta que estuvo sobre el ángulo de caída adecuado, ella tomó el miembro de su compañero y lo apuntó. Cuando Shinji la dejó caer su henchido miembro le perforó las entrañas. Rei ahogo un grito y sus ojos se perlaron de lágrimas. Había dejado de ser virgen, su sangre se escurrió por el vientre y los muslos del muchacho como un bautizo a su virilidad

Tras el primer impacto y los primeros embates de Shinji, Rei gemía y jadeaba dando saltitos empalada en una barra de metal al rojo vivo que la tenía presa. El dolor inicial pasaba rápidamente a convulsiones de placer. El falo del joven taladraba sus, hasta ahora, vírgenes entrañas. Con un giro repentino Shinji se halló nuevamente sobre ella. Le asió por las piernas, levantándolas y separándoselas ligeramente permitiendo una mejor penetración. En medio de cada embestida todo el cuerpo de Rei se sacudía, sus pechos duros y firmes se tambaleaban.

Rei sintió en el pene del muchacho calor, humedad y presión. Solo cerró los ojos y se dejo ir en forma instintiva. El semen de Shinji le lleno las entrañas con su calor y tibieza. La joven no se preocupo por que al ser un clon hibrido de humano y ángel no había peligro de quedarse embarazada. ¡A Shinji ni le cruzo por la mente eso!... los espasmos de la vagina de Rei y los de su pene estaban acompasados y sincronizados. El muchacho se giro hasta quedar al lado de su compañera. Los dos solo se quedaron viendo el techo en la fantasmal penumbra. El iglú improvisado estaba bien templado y saturado del calor corporal de ambos.

-Shinji… ¿no es tu primera vez? ¿Verdad?- Pregunto Rei mirando el techo con su estilo monocorde y sin sentimientos de hablar

-¡Por supuesto que si!- le replico el muchacho girándose para verla a la cara. Rei solo guardo silencio mientras seguía mirando el techo. Asuka quedaba descartada por que era una frígida estúpida repelente que le gustaba andar calentando a los hombres. Un horno de microondas que solo calentaba y no cocinaba. A Hikari le gustaba Touji y solo veía a Shinji como un amigo… Maya era lesbiana… solo quedaban la mayor Katsuragi y la doctora Akagi…

-Rei… ¡en serio!... no te miento… fue mi primera vez… y… ¡me alegra que haya sido contigo!- Dijo el muchacho con una dulce sonrisa.

La tormenta había pasado, pero el calor dentro de su refugio era mejor que el frio de afuera. Además de que les daba flojera recoger sus ropas y ponérselas de nuevo.

-Shinji, nos podemos ir más tarde… - Dijo la chica besándolo y poniéndose encima de él- ¡tengo frio!... ¡hazme el amor!

Shinji aprovecho para embestir el coño de Rei como los perros montan a las hembras. En la sumisa posición de perrita Rei se dejaba follar, ¡muy a gusto!... seguía pensando que no era la primera, pero Shinji al parecer no tenía mucha experiencia, ni quien le hubiera hecho hombre tampoco. La joven se relamía los labios de deleite. ¡Ella era la encarnación de Lilith! ¡El demonio de la lujuria estaba en su interior! Ningún pobre mortal podía ser superior a ella. Aunque se le hubieran adelantado, ¡nadie en este mundo podía superarla!... ese pensamiento le lleno orgullo aumentando el placer y el goce. ¡El calor de Shinji era delicioso y lo quería todo para ella sola!

Desde ese día Shinji sabía que cada vez que Rei le dijera en privado que tenía frio, significaba que harían el amor en forma salvaje y desenfrenada en lo que estuvieran solos.


End file.
